


Jeff’s Greaest Adventure: The Final Chapter

by jbonechristian



Series: Jeff’s Greaest Adventure [7]
Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbonechristian/pseuds/jbonechristian
Summary: The END OF IT ALL!!!





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> The final installment, completed on August 8th, 2017. *deep breaths*

PREVIUSLY ON JEFF’S GREAEST ADVENTURE…

Stuff layd all over the place. Bildings were broken, walls had falled down, peeple were screming. “なんですか？？？？” poo sed and they all looked up into where the sky was.  
…IT WAS GOAST OF GIGAS, BUT HE WAS NO LONGER GOAST. HE WAS FULL ON GIGAS.  
Gigas laffed… “Hahaha, try to stop me. I dere you.”

Jeff’s face wwas super scared lookin. he didnt know what was goign on but he new there was a gigas and that was HECKA BAD! “OH MAN, WE ARE GUNNA WHACK YUOR BUTTHOLE SO BAD” sed ness. “ONETT IS MY HOME WERE I LIVE… YOU!!!!”

Gigas laffed agaen. “You are lik a little baby. I will take over this plaenet, and it is my doody to see yuo fall.” Gigas sended an army of party men, old ladies and dogs and also snaks and crows to fite them, and they stared to fite them!

“FITE MY ARMY!” Gigas sed.

Gigas sent his army to fite the chosen four. Tony hid behond jeff as he shot the gun he had in his hand! Ness punched peeple with his bat, and also used psi Rockin on a crow!! It was a realy easy fite becus they alredy did a lot of this at the actual game EARTHBOUND of corse! Paula used some psi fire at peeple and poo used his sord of kings to finish off the last guy.

“I thot that woold be easy…..” gigas sed. “PORKYYYYYYY! FLIP THE SWITCH!” Gigas sed to pokey. Porky sed “ok my master!” And flipped the devils machine switch… which was the switch of the TOILOT.

“IS THAT THE TOILOT I GAVE YUO????” jeff sed. “yeah, I used it to remake the devils mashine! Hehehehehehehehehehehe” pokey sed. Porky flipped the switch and ALL OF A SUDAN Gigas begun to change…….. jeff stood scared as gigas turned into a grey looking alien. he had big ears and a log tail and really scary solid balck eyes. Gigas had turned into Geige.

“I AM GEIGE NOW, AND I AM GONNA TEAR YOU A PART MYSELF!!” Sed geige, as he ran towards ness. Ness sed “oh, is that it? Im gonna beat you up with my baseball bat!” And he stared to fite geige with his baseball bat. Geige floated around ness, blocking all of nesss attacks with his arms. Ness hit the arm REALY hard and geige’s arm trund to red gas for a second and then back. Ness got realy excited to see gieges secret, and so he started to hit faster and more hard then before. When ness hit giege enouhg, Geige started to turn back into Gigas! Sudanly his hole arms were red gas, and Ness thot he was hot stuff when all of a sudan, the red gas went throgh him.

The Gigas arms turned back into giege arms… while they were still in Nesss chest. Geige pulled his arms a part, and ness got teard to peices.

Ness… was ded.

“Ness? NESS?? NEEESSSSSS!!!!!” Paula yelled in ageny. “NOOOOO, NESS DONT BE DEAD I LOVED YOU!!!!!!”

But ness was ded, and not even a doctor culd cure him up.

Paula stared to cry… Geige just laffed. “Yuor ness is a ded one now!” He sed. “want to try YOURE luck??” Paula tried to step tewords him, but Poo stoped her. “あなた は できません…” he sed, and for teh first time she understood. poo drew his sord of kings.

“Oh so its a sord fite, is it??” Geige sed with a smil. “I will make my own sord you see.”

Geiges arm turnd into a sord and swordarm geige started to fite poo! There sords crashed agenst each oters, and they were at it for a long long tim. Back and forth and back and forth and back and fort and finaly Poo turned geiges hand into red gas agen. As poo went for the final blo, geiges red gas hand grabed the sord from poo’s hand… geige stabed him in the stumack. “あいいいいいです！！！” poo yelled… but with his last bit of power he shot out a BIG psi starstorm and BLOW UP SO MANY ENEMYS, AND ALSO GEIGE…AND ALSO HIM.

“Poo? Poo?! POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” jeff Paula and Tony yelld. They looked at the big expolsion and saw noting but ash, and not from pokemon. but geige and pokey stood up. Geig was red gas now, gigas again. Paula tred to pray.

“our fater, who is a phone, hello be thy name…” paula wisperd. Then she remembered that nesss dad was a phone and not heres, so she changed it up. “our father, who is a dad, hello by they name…”

But gigas laffed. It wasnt working.

“HAHAHAH, YOU DID NOT MEET FRIEDNS ALONG THE WAY THIS TIME” sed gigas. “THEY CANT HELP YUO NOW.”

Paula was mad. “JEFF TONY, GET OUT OF HERE!!!!” she sed, and she stared to fite with a lot of power. She was useing FIRE AND LITENING AND THUNDER AND FREEZE and ALL OF IT WAS OMEGA. But nktjign was working. Jeff and tony ran away and saw with there eyes that their was an atack gigas used that theyre brains couldnt comprehend the nature of. “oh my god, Pauala is also ded” tony sed.

…Adn then the red gas got to them.

Tony sed “jeff, you know i love you so much jeff i realy realy love you” tony sed, and Jeff sed “i love you too, bro”. And then they kissed. But gigas was there.

“I AM GONNA KILL YUOR LOVE” gigas sed, and he shot his evil pawder in the face of tony and jeff knew what was gonna hapen. “NOOOOO, STOP KILLIGN ALL OF MY FREINDS YOU… YOU MONSTER!!!” Jeff sed. Gigas laffed.

“Yuo know what? Im not gonna kill you. Im gonna leave you lik this, ded insied.” Gigas left, and jeff beginned to cry.

Jeff picked up tony and carried him away. “No tony, yuor not gonna die today” jeff sed, as he carried tony away. “Your not gonna die, becus i wouldnt let you…” bht there was no doctor to cure him up anymore. Tony was ded, like evryone else. And jeff wwas alone.

tobe continured, in part two.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff waeks up...

Jeff wwas hertbroken. His freidns were all ded. It was wall his falt. Jeff nedded a soliloquy.

“How culd i let my feiends die lik that?!?!?!?!” Jeff sed, on his nees. Jeff cried. He culdnt take living any more.

“I cannt even take livin anymore!” He sed. Jeff layd down on the cold hard ground and weeped. He weeped until he tird himself out and fell deep asleep.

“Jeff… jeff…. JEFFF WAKE UP!!”

Jeff woek up. He was in a big pink world with lots of wierd things. Cats were swiming, trees were swirley, clouds were all over the palce…

Standing over Jeff wwas a wierd looking kid… was it ness???

“NESS, IS THAT YUO???”

“What? No, sily!! My name is ninten.”

“Ohhhhhhh, i see” jeff sed. “You have a big red scraf on, and yuor hat is the uther way arownd!”

“Yeah exactly” nintend sed. “Im glad you undrstand me. And this is ana!”

Sudanly, ana shwoed up. Jeff knew it rihgt away.

Jeff sed “Oh yeah see, yuo look totaly diffrent! You have a hat and stuff” jeff sed. Ana noded.

“Jeff, yuo have to save the world form geige!” Sed ninten. “Your the only one who can.”

“But i dont have any powers!!” Jeff sed.

“Yuo don’t need em!” Sed loid. “I didnt need em to save the world!”

Jeff thot realy realy hard. “Hmmmmmm……”

Jeff noded. Ninten smild.  
“Grat! Then take this ocerina and get the 8 melodys. Its the only way!”

Jeff taked the ocerina and then ninten wispered in his ear.

“Jeff, waek up!”

Jeff woek up. He wwas back on the cold hard grownd were he fell asleep.

“It… was just a draem?”

Jeff looked down and saw in his had… was the ocerina!

“Ive gotta get that 8 meoldys!”

Jeff ran and ran and ran yntil he fownd a litle vilage full of chickens. “Canry vilage!” Jeff sed. He wet arownd the vilage until he fownd a special chicken. It was a mom!

“Sing for me chicken!” Jeff sed. The chicken singed. “Thanks!” Jef seed as he ran.

Jeff just keeped on running, getting melodies. He runned fast, but it took YEARS…

6 years later

Jeff was a adult now. A baerd grew on his face adn his hair was long. The peple of the world where under the spell of geige for so long that they had forget who they were…

Jeff wwas walking trough town, past the part of town withthe store with food lik hambergers and cheese (wich was broken to peices), and down into the midle of town when ALL OF A SUDAN gigue sawed him. Geige called his armys.

“HAHAHAHA, POKEY GET OVRE HERE! You gotta see htis!”

Porky laffed. Jeff didnt.

“You…. yuo killed my freidns.”

Pokey stoped laffing. Porky wwas scared now.

Jeff closd his eyes, put his hands crosed on his chest, and let out a yelling sownd.

“NOW I WILL KILL YUO- WITH FrEIDNSHIP!!!!”

Jeff put his hands up in the air and let out a big “AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” It was then that he puled put his ocerina and tooted a big note and sudanly a big ol sheild came out and protekted everywon but giege… even pokey!

Porky was shoked. "…PK… SHEILD?!!! But it’s… it’s…

IT’s BIGGER THAN OMEGA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jeff laffed. "Haha, pokey! Your so scaredy. Im gonna call you “porky” from now on." Porky noded. It was just porky now.

“AND NOW, FOR MY FINAL ATTACC! PK… FREIDNSHIP OMEGA!!!!!!!!”

JEFF SHOT OUT A BIG DRAGON THAT WAS SO BIG, EVEN GEIGE CULDNT STOP IT. In fact, it was so big it blew up everything on the world!!!

Only the parts ofthe world that had peple in them were safe from the DRAGON, and geige had put every body in a cuple places so it just made big ilands. The rest of the world turned into water.

“NOOOOOOOOOO, yuove defeeted me for gooooooooooo!!!!!!” Geige sayd. Then geige became gigas. Then gigas became ghost agen agen agen gigas.

“Thank yuo for teachin me freidnship” ghost of gigas sed. Then he poofed out… he was ded.

End of part 2


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end...?

But the world was safe, the part wat survived. But the dragon was still lose! Jeff snaped his finger and made the dragon turn into big needles, wich fell on parts of the ilands. Then jeff made some peple to protect the needles so the dragon wuldnt make the world bad.

Wen all of that was done, jeff took a deep breatge and smiled.

“PEPLE! Were gonna build a new world here. Its gonna be the best world of all the worlds weve had on this world, lemme tell ya. But i need yupr help! Lets build some vilages lik I saw on my jurney, and we’ll make this the best world yet.”

Jeff and the peple builded a vilage together. They named it TAZMILY. Then jeff grew old… so old, that the peple that helped him all had kids and got ded and peple forgot what he did.

Jeff stood arownd in the town, ringing the bell he had wen peple nedded it. He came up with big fancy storys of how the world ended, to tell to special peple. He didn’t care that peple forgot him… he was hapy.

“…One day im gonna go to the moon, lik I planed so long a go.”

“Lucas!! How long’re you gonna sleep!! Get up so we can play!”

Lucas woek up.


End file.
